The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 Aug 2017
00:00:07 CHAT Cadethefrogger: korra 00:00:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: That reminds me, i need to go soon as well to do something for school :/ 00:00:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: wSouth why do you stalk my quotev by saying sad on every post 00:00:56 CHAT South Ferry: I try to stay updated. I do not stalk. 00:01:00 CHAT Cadethefrogger: korra please 00:01:04 CHAT South Ferry: You have posted some very sad posts lately. 00:01:06 CHAT Cadethefrogger: the pm 00:01:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Cade, I told how to do it. 00:01:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Copy and paste media wiki into your js or somehing like that 00:02:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ik 00:02:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: but 00:02:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: i cant 00:02:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: find 00:02:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: the edit 00:02:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: buttton 00:02:21 CHAT SG Shadowz: Dude 00:02:24 CHAT SG Shadowz: just use one sentence 00:02:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Anyways i gtg :/ 00:02:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what do i add to the link 00:02:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye 00:03:42 CHAT Mendes2: doesn't matter 00:03:47 CHAT Mendes2: 00:03:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SayuriDarling: CHAT i really like this one though CHAT 7:02 CHAT Rouize: CHAT btw CHAT 7:02 CHAT SayuriDarling: CHAT the red hair is soooo pretty <3 00:04:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I AGREE 00:04:19 CHAT SG Shadowz: What 00:04:23 CHAT SG Shadowz: the fuck are you talking about? 00:04:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu's profile picture. 00:04:42 CHAT SG Shadowz: one sec guys. Ignore this link 00:04:44 CHAT SG Shadowz: https://mixer.com/lmAaace?origin=beam 00:04:59 CHAT South Ferry: Then why'd you...?? 00:05:04 CHAT South Ferry: Is the pic hot, Korra? 00:05:10 CHAT SG Shadowz: i wanna see what my stream looks like from my phone 00:05:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, South. 00:05:16 CHAT Mendes2: hmm i should send that to her 00:05:25 CHAT SG Shadowz: @South probs not tbh 00:05:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, you wouldn't. 00:05:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: Shadow OMG PM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:05:33 CHAT SG Shadowz: ok... 00:05:37 CHAT SG Shadowz: wait 00:05:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User:SayuriDarling 00:05:46 CHAT SG Shadowz: who said I tell me to pm. 00:05:50 CHAT SG Shadowz: MESS PM 00:05:54 CHAT SG Shadowz: ok, we good 00:06:04 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:33 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:03 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:12:25 CHAT South Ferry: !log 00:12:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:12:30 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 4 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 00:12:59 CHAT South Ferry: !!logs 00:13:00 CHAT South Ferry: !logs 00:13:03 CBOT SlendyBot: All logs] - Today] 00:14:09 CHAT SG Shadowz: Hmm 00:14:23 CHAT SG Shadowz: User:Poedameron146 00:14:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What about her/ 00:14:40 CHAT SG Shadowz: I thought she was banned 00:14:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No? 00:14:47 CHAT SG Shadowz: idk why I had that thought 00:14:54 CHAT SG Shadowz: damn 00:15:14 CHAT SG Shadowz: I keep getting banned myself I'm seeing everyone else as a banned user... 00:16:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yoona_Run_Devil_Run_Promo.jpg Hot. 00:16:47 CHAT Mendes2: korra, you should post that on CCC 00:16:57 CHAT South Ferry: I agree. 00:17:00 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwpAjrlUI6c @korra 00:17:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why, Mendes? 00:17:27 CHAT Mendes2: because sayu will like it 00:17:31 CHAT South Ferry: I agree, 00:17:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes2: CHAT korra, you should post that on CCC 00:17:41 CHAT South Ferry: I would do anything to get my love interest to notice me. 00:17:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >Korra, you should probably get banned on CCC 00:17:49 CHAT South Ferry: Wouldn't you do it, Korra? 00:18:10 CHAT Mendes2: it doesn't actually get you banned, korra 00:18:15 CHAT South Ferry: I agree. 00:18:18 CHAT Mendes2: it's an image on fandom 00:18:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Uhhhh, Senpai Sayu already noticed me. So I'm good. 00:18:19 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >Korra, you should probably get banned on the wiki where some of the local wiki staff are vstf 00:18:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:18:35 CHAT South Ferry: It's already been done once, 00:18:40 CHAT South Ferry: Let's do another round. 00:18:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, I am NEVER getting banned on CC again. 00:18:57 CHAT Mendes2: sure 00:19:04 CHAT South Ferry: Muahahahaha. 00:19:06 CHAT South Ferry: We will see about that. 00:19:12 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Maybe South should do it 00:19:18 CHAT South Ferry: I, however, 00:19:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I would never have been banned that day if Mime wasn't pissed off. 00:19:29 CHAT Mendes2: yes you would 00:19:31 CHAT South Ferry: do not find the female in the picture hot enough, to warrant a potential ban. 00:19:36 CHAT South Ferry: However, TFK does. 00:19:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He even said on Discord he over-reacted when he banned several people that day. 00:20:00 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: If it was a guy the pic would be much hotter IMO 00:20:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I think Mendes and South are trying to get me banned. :thinkeyes: 00:20:56 CHAT Mendes2: no 00:21:55 CHAT South Ferry: Ask for a large Oreo Milkshake for you and your sis. 00:21:55 CHAT South Ferry: Then, 00:21:55 CHAT South Ferry: drink it together. 00:21:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Wait why will an oreo milshake save your existence? 00:22:35 CHAT Mendes2: why don't i link it? 00:22:40 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:22:42 CHAT Mendes2: because i don't think it's hot 00:22:45 CHAT Poedameron146: hey guys 00:22:52 CHAT SG Shadowz: POE 00:23:10 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:23:10 CHAT SG Shadowz: its me :p 00:23:10 CHAT Poedameron146: pms? 00:23:12 CHAT SG Shadowz: Kk 00:23:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mendes, if you don't think that picture is hot, then you have bad taste. 00:23:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 00:24:06 CHAT Mendes2: no i don't 00:24:08 CHAT SG Shadowz: ^ @Korra 00:24:08 CHAT SG Shadowz: Mendes, your just 00:24:08 CHAT SG Shadowz: ewwwwwwww 00:24:30 CHAT Mendes2: don't use my own phrases against me, SG Shadewz. 00:24:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Smh. 00:25:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Who is SG Shadewz? 00:25:24 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 00:25:35 CHAT SG Shadowz: Fuck off 00:25:40 CHAT SG Shadowz: jk 00:26:18 CHAT South Ferry: We'll begin with the study of Wiki Help pages. 00:26:21 CHAT South Ferry: By studying them, 00:26:26 CHAT South Ferry: I gain the experience to edit on CC. 00:26:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rouize: CHAT blue waffles eh? CHAT 7:25 CHAT Mendes2: CHAT okay, that is just uncalled for CHAT 7:25 CHAT The Wexy One: CHAT Gross dude, that doesn't even exist. CHAT ~ Rouize has been banned by Sactage . ~ 00:26:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I legit don't get it. 00:26:37 CHAT Mendes2: yep 00:26:39 CHAT Mendes2: don't look it up 00:26:43 CHAT Mendes2: and that's serious 00:26:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay then. 00:26:50 CHAT South Ferry: Blue Waffles, a horrific image. 00:26:53 CHAT South Ferry: Do not look it up :) 00:28:07 CHAT SG Shadowz: 1:25 CHAT Chase McFly CHAT Who is SG Shadewz? CHAT XD 00:28:12 JOIN SG Shadewz has joined Team Demon Light. 00:28:18 CHAT SG Shadewz: me 00:28:22 CHAT SG Shadowz: XD 00:28:26 CHAT South Ferry: An alternative account is currently in the chatroom. 00:28:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi New Shadow Acc 00:28:30 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 00:28:35 CHAT SG Shadewz: hhi 00:28:36 CHAT SG Shadowz: HI 00:28:36 CHAT South Ferry: Michael Haptic has previously been prosecuted for abuse of alts. 00:28:39 CHAT South Ferry: How would you continue, 00:28:42 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic? 00:28:45 CHAT SG Shadowz: ok, I will leave 00:29:27 CHAT SG Shadowz: That wasn't me, that was SG Shadewz XD 00:29:59 CHAT South Ferry: I will make a modification to the rules page, 00:30:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yeah, it was you 00:30:05 CHAT South Ferry: to add abuse of alternative accounts, 00:30:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like there are 5 other mods here in chat, why does everyone wait for my word? Lol. 00:30:20 CHAT South Ferry: And if someone asks for the identity of an alt and you refuse, 00:30:23 CHAT South Ferry: you face a potential ban. 00:30:30 CHAT South Ferry: We wish to know the bureaucrat's idea. 00:30:43 CHAT South Ferry: You have also down the majority of alt banning. 00:30:49 CHAT South Ferry: against Haptic 00:31:17 JOIN XXThe True Wolf PackXX has joined Team Demon Light. 00:31:28 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: why hello Chat 00:31:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't get the "XX" in names. 00:31:39 CHAT SG Shadowz: Who the fuck are you? 00:31:39 CHAT Mendes2: it's a time 00:31:42 CHAT Mendes2: it's TTWP 00:31:50 CHAT Mendes2: or b(w)rave 00:31:55 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: It's because i can't use The True Wolf Pack anymore 00:32:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Alting here is not okay, it could lead you to a ban, i suggest you dont bring alts. It confuses mods into thinking someone is trying to be you. 00:32:03 CHAT SG Shadowz: Why? 00:32:13 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Like the one time someone tried to be south ferry 00:32:18 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: I RENAMED THIS ACCOUNT 00:32:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why not just the original TTWP account? 00:32:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Who? 00:32:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @^MCR 00:32:24 CHAT South Ferry: This account is the renamed account. 00:32:32 CHAT South Ferry: He is unable to go back to the original, I believe. 00:32:36 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: correct 00:32:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Of User:SmilingBrave 00:32:43 CHAT South Ferry: Though, 00:32:52 CHAT Mendes2: just a normal day in office: http://prntscr.com/gbf462 00:32:52 CHAT South Ferry: I fail to understand why he constantly switches between alts. 00:32:59 CHAT South Ferry: Sometimes it is Smiling, or Wolf Pack. 00:33:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I plan to put an end to the alt spamming. 00:33:17 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: probably because my comp is having problems with my account 00:33:26 CHAT SG Shadowz: I never alt spammed tho 00:33:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Well you used alts 00:34:41 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:34:53 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: mess pm pls 00:35:00 CHAT SG Shadowz: @MCR you want some? I'll give it to ya 00:35:09 CHAT SG Shadowz: /me holds Apple juice 00:35:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Someone say grap juice for me. 00:35:12 CHAT South Ferry: Some alternative accounts are allowed, for time to time use. 00:35:13 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: No. 00:35:15 CHAT South Ferry: Sometimes they are fun. 00:35:17 CHAT SG Shadowz: grape juice 00:35:18 CHAT South Ferry: But abusing them is a no-no. 00:35:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Grap Juice 00:35:23 CHAT Chase McFly: There I said it 00:35:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 00:35:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, I see it now. 00:35:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu was wondering why it pinged her. 00:35:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see it now. 00:35:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Are you asking me if i want grape juice or your alts? O-o 00:36:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Take off the g in grape and you'll see why. 00:36:25 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: brb gtg do something so if you can or need to messege me in pm i will answer it right away when i get back 00:37:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hath PMed Sayu. 00:38:00 CHAT SG Shadowz: Ok 00:38:11 CHAT SG Shadowz: TTWP, why are u so annoying 00:38:14 CHAT South Ferry: What is the purpose of your PM to the CC admin? 00:38:15 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:17 CHAT South Ferry: You need help with something? 00:38:18 CHAT Mendes2: you hath told sayu that tiffany is hot? 00:38:25 CHAT SG Shadowz: TTWP, are you really Brave? 00:38:39 CHAT Mendes2: it is 00:38:43 CHAT SG Shadowz: TTWP, is Trump your Senpai XD 00:38:48 CHAT South Ferry: True Wolf Pack is in fact SmilingBrave. 00:39:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Hello. CHAT 7:37 CHAT SayuriDarling: CHAT heyo CHAT 7:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT So, I found out the reason grape juice pings you. It pings me too on my wiki. CHAT Take off the g and it's an inappropriate word. CHAT 7:38 CHAT SayuriDarling: CHAT o i c CHAT 7:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT o I c means? Lol. CHAT Ohhhh CHAT i get it now. 00:39:59 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:09 CHAT Mendes2: you just see that now? 00:40:10 CHAT South Ferry: Correct, Sayuri said oh; I see. 00:40:21 CHAT South Ferry: Of course, as we know, we need to look further in this PM. 00:40:26 CHAT Mendes2: you should have replied with that, korra 00:40:28 CHAT South Ferry: According to my sources, 00:40:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sayu is totally awesome. 00:40:40 CHAT Mendes2: "o I c means? Lol. CHAT Ohhhh CHAT i see." 00:40:42 CHAT South Ferry: the most likely theory is that he shortly told the admin Tiffany is hot, and she is hot. 00:41:05 CHAT South Ferry: A clever thing that could have been done by TFK stated by Mendes; 00:41:09 CHAT South Ferry: that could have been used to woo Sayu. 00:41:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 00:42:31 CHAT SG Shadowz: if I'm Rufus the Spaceman 00:42:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Because. You. Talk. About. Girls. A. Lot 00:42:33 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: People should focus more on the boys I think are hot 00:42:41 CHAT SG Shadowz: and Korras my brother 00:42:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh no. 00:42:49 CHAT SG Shadowz: Korra is Dufus the Spaceman 00:42:58 CHAT SG Shadowz: Rufus & Dufus 00:42:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I knew that was coming. 00:43:00 CHAT SG Shadowz: :D 00:43:12 CHAT Poedameron146: babe pms ;) 00:43:20 CHAT SG Shadowz: Kk ;) 00:43:30 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: This chat has gone downhill 00:43:41 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Though most of the boys I consider hot are RuPaul's Drag Race queens out of drag and Adam Lambert as well 00:43:55 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 00:43:57 CHAT SG Shadowz: XD 00:43:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Dinner 00:44:00 CHAT SG Shadowz: ok 00:44:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I mean, British people are cool, idk. (Shrugs) 00:44:58 CHAT SG Shadowz: Trump isn't cool 00:45:28 CHAT SG Shadowz: small Trump is Lewis's Senpai 00:45:32 CHAT SG Shadowz: jk 00:45:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ok then 00:46:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Who is Lewis 00:47:02 CHAT SG Shadowz: Supreme GamersYT 00:47:12 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh, 00:47:20 CHAT SG Shadowz: he was my friend until he turned into a right prick 00:47:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Dont say that word please 00:47:47 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 00:48:44 CHAT SG Shadowz: What the fuck 00:48:51 CHAT SG Shadowz: Its not against the rules to say that 00:49:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SayuriDarling: CHAT it was nice knowing you guys CHAT and omfg screaming CHAT 7:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Sad. 00:49:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: It actually is against the rules to say, so please dont say it 00:49:28 CHAT SG Shadowz: Chat Rules 00:49:41 CHAT SG Shadowz: chat guidelines 00:49:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Senpai replied to my PM again. 00:50:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've been...noticed...by senpai. 00:50:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @SG I am fully aware of the rules set around this place 00:50:32 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: ok im back 00:50:42 CHAT SG Shadowz: I am fully aware of what I can and can't say (I think) 00:50:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Back. 00:50:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SG, if a mod tells you not to say something, don't say it. 00:51:00 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 00:51:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Clear? 00:51:02 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: Hi Mr. Player 00:51:08 CHAT SG Shadowz: Welll 00:51:12 CHAT SG Shadowz: idk 00:51:13 CHAT SG Shadowz: Lol 00:51:19 CHAT SG Shadowz: ok, fine 00:51:52 CHAT South Ferry: I agree with TKF. 00:51:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was dark. 00:52:07 CHAT South Ferry: What was? 00:52:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lag cut off my reply. 00:52:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sactage: CHAT f is for fire burning down the whole town 00:54:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, you thought tw*t was a fine word until recently. 00:54:11 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: You dont have to answer him, SG, dont repeat the word you said 00:54:19 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: *didn't 00:54:22 CHAT South Ferry: I was unaware of the definition at the time, 00:54:22 CHAT South Ferry: TKF. 00:54:24 CHAT South Ferry: For the longest time, 00:54:26 CHAT SG Shadowz: MCR 00:54:34 CHAT SG Shadowz: Its too late saying now 00:54:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: What 00:54:34 CHAT South Ferry: It was a word used by everyone at my school, fine, nothing much. 00:54:36 CHAT SG Shadowz: smh 00:54:49 JOIN SG Shadowz has joined Team Demon Light. 00:54:58 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: F is for Fire burning your hous down U is for Uranium BOMBs N is for NO SUrvivors 00:55:00 CHAT South Ferry: SG Shadowz, please be on your best behavior.. 00:55:11 CHAT SG Shadowz: WHAT THR ACTUAL fuck 00:55:16 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: XD 00:55:18 CHAT South Ferry: Calm down. 00:55:22 CHAT SG Shadowz: i didn't use all caps so I can't be kicked :p 00:55:23 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:55:25 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: thats the F.U.N Song 00:55:54 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:55:59 CHAT SG Shadowz: F is for friends who do stuff together 00:56:04 CHAT SG Shadowz: u is for u and meeeeeeee 00:56:21 CHAT SG Shadowz: N is for anywhere, anytime at all 00:56:28 CHAT SG Shadowz: Down here in the deep blue sea 00:56:29 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: N is for Nuking SG Shadowz 00:56:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Somewhere there is a wiki named Belle and Korra that Belle made a long time ago. 00:56:46 CHAT South Ferry: Correct. 00:56:47 CHAT Poedameron146: babe check ur pms on the other chat 00:56:50 CHAT SG Shadowz: @TTWP fuck off 00:56:51 CHAT South Ferry: Belle is awesome, 00:56:52 CHAT South Ferry: and friends with Korra Wiki. 00:56:53 CHAT SG Shadowz: ok babe 00:57:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Dont be rude to other people 00:57:08 CHAT Chase McFly: I'm back 00:57:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, that is the full name, South? 00:57:19 CHAT South Ferry: Correct TKF. 00:57:30 CHAT SG Shadowz: MCR, he said he would nuke me. 00:57:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Link? 00:57:38 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: bruh i was singing the most op song ever called everything Fun against SG Shadowz 00:57:48 CHAT Chase McFly: South, call him Korra. 00:57:59 CHAT SG Shadowz: SG Shadowz CHAT u is for u and meeeeeeee CHAT N is for anywhere, anytime at all CHAT Down here in the deep blue sea CHAT 1:56 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX 00:58:02 CHAT South Ferry: This is a hard case, locating the link. 00:58:02 CHAT SG Shadowz: Shit 00:58:05 CHAT South Ferry: We only have one source, 00:58:07 CHAT South Ferry: and if it is not here, 00:58:10 CHAT South Ferry: We will need another source. 00:58:20 CHAT Poedameron146: Babe lets leave and stay on the other chat 00:58:24 CHAT South Ferry: !contributions User:Belle hugs forever 00:58:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SG, TTWP stop arguing with each other now before I ban btoh. 00:58:35 CBOT SlendyBot: You can view User:Belle hugs forever's contributions |here]]. 00:58:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *both* 00:58:43 CHAT SG Shadowz: Ban me 00:58:47 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: ok Mr. Fanatic 00:58:47 CHAT South Ferry: Belle hugs forever, 00:58:51 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Poe talk about other stuff 00:58:53 CHAT SG Shadowz: you think I care about getting banned? 00:58:56 CHAT South Ferry: Does not have the Wiki linked in her page. 00:59:00 CHAT South Ferry: Alright then, Michael Hapticl. 00:59:08 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @SG we're not banning by request 00:59:32 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: but they do Kick requests :p 01:00:41 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:00:45 CHAT SG Shadowz: i hate FANDOM 01:00:45 CHAT SG Shadowz: its so laggy 01:01:21 CHAT South Ferry: Spectrum? 01:01:21 CHAT South Ferry: Verizon? 01:01:34 CHAT SG Shadowz: No 01:01:34 CHAT SG Shadowz: i have 01:02:36 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: wow you insult Verizon that is well what do you call it? 01:02:41 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: sad 01:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: What exactly is Verizon? 01:03:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: TTWP, SG stop. Dont talk to eachother if your both gonna disagree with everything 01:03:26 CHAT SG Shadowz: Some kind of Internet 01:03:53 CHAT SG Shadowz: MCR, what the fuck are u on about? I haven't spoken to him since he was kicked by request. 01:04:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Verizon is an internet provider as well as a phone company. 01:04:18 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: ^^@Korra 01:04:24 CHAT South Ferry: Verizon is the best internet company. 01:04:42 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra why your new Quotev namez? 01:04:44 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: ^^ i agree South pretty Dope internet 01:06:13 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: so korra hows your day so far? 01:06:25 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:06:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pretty good. You? 01:06:37 CHAT SG Shadowz: Pretty good. You? 01:06:54 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: @korra i could be better 01:07:10 CHAT SG Shadowz: /me gives Korra the "I'm gonna copy you now" look 01:07:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll link you something in PM to make you happy. :D @TTWP 01:07:32 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: k 01:09:14 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 01:09:14 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: KOOORRRRRAAAAAAAAA I wish you Stop this Girl Chat -_- ARGH 01:09:14 CHAT SG Shadowz: TTWP, did you get the link? 01:09:14 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:09:16 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: Wiki* 01:09:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: ya know 01:09:29 CHAT Messenger Deception: i'm tied of the alt spam 01:09:31 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: i am not interested Gawd XC 01:09:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Tired, eh? 01:09:50 CHAT Chase McFly: Then let's ban alt spam 01:09:52 CHAT SG Shadowz: Korra banned my account ;( 01:09:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I already banned SmilingBrave, Mess. 01:09:52 CHAT SG Shadowz: ALSO 01:09:52 CHAT SG Shadowz: MESS 01:10:03 CHAT SG Shadowz: I am Rufus the Spaceman 01:10:08 CHAT SG Shadowz: Korra is our brother sooooo 01:10:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Michael, you had two accounts on chat at once. 01:10:16 CHAT SG Shadowz: Korra is Dufus the Spaceman 01:10:21 CHAT SG Shadowz: Rufus and Dufus 01:10:32 CHAT SG Shadowz: @Michael You do too 01:10:38 CHAT SG Shadowz: Shit 01:10:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: You should be banned, SG, you broke a couple rules today.. 01:10:46 CHAT SG Shadowz: @Korra You do too 01:11:11 CHAT SG Shadowz: @MCR do it then. 01:11:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who is my other account?@SG 01:11:11 CHAT SG Shadowz: You think I care if I am banned? It just temporarily keeps me off chat. 01:11:25 CHAT SG Shadowz: Slendy 01:11:29 CHAT SG Shadowz: But then tbh 01:11:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop your attitude. 01:11:34 CHAT SG Shadowz: Thats needed 01:11:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'll extend the ban, then, how about that 01:11:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy is a bot. 01:11:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: I'm tired of the "This is my new main" you get one main 01:11:52 CHAT SG Shadowz: Ok @MCR. Sounds really fun : D 01:12:02 CHAT SG Shadowz: Ik 01:12:04 CHAT SG Shadowz: Dis one 01:12:04 CHAT Chase McFly: Indeed @Mes 01:12:09 CHAT Chase McFly: *Mess 01:12:15 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: Mess pm? 01:12:29 CHAT SG Shadowz: I have really had the worst week this week. 01:12:29 CHAT SG Shadowz: Well 01:12:51 CHAT SG Shadowz: Worst 2 weeks 01:13:44 CHAT South Ferry: How long was he banned? 01:13:52 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: infinite 01:13:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Infinite. 01:13:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: unban it 01:13:59 CHAT South Ferry: Haptic, 01:14:00 CHAT South Ferry: I mean. 01:14:04 CHAT South Ferry: I'll make Haptic a week. 01:14:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TTWP alt spams more than anyone else. 01:14:10 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I banned sg for 3 days 01:14:10 CHAT South Ferry: He was banned before, 01:14:15 CHAT South Ferry: So Haptic gets a week. 01:14:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ill extend it 01:14:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brave should stay banned. 01:14:18 CHAT Messenger Deception: ban his other TTWP account 01:14:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TTWP is his main. 01:14:42 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: Mess SmilingBrave is banned thats final Tbh 01:14:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: he has two 01:14:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: @Korra 01:14:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So it makes sense to ban SmilingBrave. 01:15:00 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: it is an alt and i am fine if it is banned 01:15:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This TTWP is the same one, Mess. 01:15:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He renamed. 01:15:14 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: Yes 01:15:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: um Korra 01:15:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: DDM 01:15:35 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: i renamed it just yesterday 01:16:04 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: DDM? what does that mean? 01:16:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Which back-up should I keep? Marty Davenport 1, Oliver McBean, or North Canoe? 01:16:19 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: North Canoe XD 01:16:41 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm not keeping a back up account 01:16:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not North Canoe. 01:16:54 CHAT Chase McFly: I was thinking the Marty account, North's purpose no longer exists 01:17:05 CHAT Chase McFly: South has changed, thus, there is no need for him 01:17:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4075 01:20:12 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: How long for block and ban? 01:21:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Block him for 2 weeks. 01:21:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If my toolbox would load, I'd delete the thread. 01:21:58 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:30 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: XD 01:22:36 CHAT South Ferry: "South has changed", a hilarious and false statement. 01:22:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I think 2 weeks is good. 01:23:00 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: ok 01:23:42 CHAT South Ferry: He better learn his lesson. 01:24:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I decided to close the thread instead of delete it. 01:25:22 CHAT South Ferry: I'd like to congratulate Korra andCR, 01:25:34 CHAT South Ferry: For handing this well 01:25:36 CHAT South Ferry: MCR* 01:25:53 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I think if he continues after the ban, an infinite should be placed 01:26:07 CHAT South Ferry: Nah 01:26:11 CHAT South Ferry: 4 weeks 01:26:32 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 01:28:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:28:49 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ah, so what happened while i was gone, i see his ban got extended 01:29:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was extended for threats. 01:29:37 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yeah 01:29:58 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Okay 01:32:13 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:10 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !log 01:33:14 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:33:34 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 01:33:41 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:47 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 01:34:23 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 14:13:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 14:13:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !log 14:13:10 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: !log 14:13:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy is dead. 14:13:10 CHAT UsurperKing: Yo 14:13:10 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Usurper 14:13:10 CHAT UsurperKing: sup 14:13:10 CHAT UsurperKing: Im tired 14:13:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !restart 14:13:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy, wtf? 14:13:47 CHAT UsurperKing: Lol 14:14:17 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:14:32 CHAT UsurperKing: XD, 14:15:33 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:15:39 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 14:16:10 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 14:16:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 2016 04 23